


Secrets From the Past

by Storylover233



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Finding Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Pain, Past Pain, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Smut, bau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover233/pseuds/Storylover233
Summary: When the BAU team gets another case it’s not like all the others. This time it’s in Lawrence Kansas and you know the problem is more then human and when your past comes back to you, you can’t help but feel it will break you down but it might be just what you need to complete everything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

You walk into the BAU you walk over to your desk to set down your items. Derek is talking with Emily as they are grabbing coffee and as usual Hotch and Rossi are their respected offices, you start to unpack your bag as you feel a set of arms wrap around your waist you smile and lean into the person knowing it was your boyfriend Spencer you spin around in his arms to face him. 

“Well hello” you say to him, he looks down at you and you smile at him. 

“Hello to you too” he smiles back and leans down to kiss your lips. It’s a soft and short kiss cause you both are at work but any kiss you have with Spencer is magical. 

“Okay kids break it up, no more PDA here” Derek walks to his desk and smiles at the both of you. You roll your eyes and shake from Spencer’s grip he walks over to his side of the desks you sit down but not for long as JJ walks into the room with a handful of case files. 

“Guys we are meeting this is a big one” she says she heads up to tell Hotch and Rossi. We all get up from our desks and head up to the round table, as we sit down JJ hands is all a folder and then starts the overview. 

“There have been 3 murders in Lawrence, Kansas” as those words left JJ’s lips you feel your blood run cold you haven’t been back to Lawrence for a while. You snap out of your thoughts and listen to when JJ is saying. “ Victim one is Joslyn Vernan she was hung and her limbs cut off there was also evidence that her stomach exploded but the toxicology reports showed no evidence of something that could make her stomach explode, there are also 2 other victims Shelly Peaks and Ron Carter that both had similar deaths” You rack your brain trying to work out how this guy could be doing all of this why make someone’s stomach explode when you have hung them and cut of their limbs. 

“Well this seems serious we’ll go over victimology on the plane wheels up in 30” Hotch says as he stands up and heads to his office. Everyone heads to their desks to grab their go-bags and get everything they need for the trip. As you are getting your things together you feel a hand start to rub your back and you turn to face Spencer. 

“Are you okay? you seemed very out of it when we were going over the case” you looked at him and leaned into hug him, hugging Spencer made everything better. You pulled away from him and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m fine just it’s an odd case, I feel like something is off just can’t put my finger on it” you look down and started playing with a loose string on your shirt. 

“Well we’ll figure it out and catch this guy, i’m gonna grab some coffee before we leave you want anything” he asks you as you look up at him. You shake your head and he walks off you know you could tell Spencer about where your from and your family but there are secrets you can’t tell him without permission and it gets more difficult. 

You grab your phone and scroll through the contacts until it lands on Dean Winchester you know you should call Dean especially if you are going back to Lawrence but you haven’t spoken in 2 years it would be weird to call him all of the sudden. You sigh and put your phone away packing up a couple more things you head out with everyone to head for the plane. 

Once everyone is on the plane and settled you start to go over the victimology of the case trying to create some rough profile of who this guy is. You don’t really pay attention you just pick up some works that are being said every once in a while. You start to tune in more once Hotch goes over everyone positions for when we get to Lawrence. 

“Y/L/N and Reid head down to the last crime scene see if you can find anything that was missed about the victims, Rossi and Morgan go talk to the boyfriend of the first victim try to get more insight into her, JJ and Prentiss ans I will head to the police station to set up” we all nod in agreement knowing where we have to be once we land. 

You started to feel sick just thinking about landing but you again push the feelings down knowing it just for work. Hopefully you can make it out of the next couple of days without your past coming up behind you. Then again nobody’s past stays quiet forever.


	2. Secrets from the Past

Once the plane landed everyone gathered their things and headed to their respective SUVs and heard to the places they were directed. When you and Reid were driving to the crime scene the air felt weird between you too not a tension feel but you could tell something was off and so could Reid. 

“Y/N are you sure everything is alright” he looks back and forth between you and the road. You don’t meet his eyes when he looks at you. “Y/N please tell me I’m asking you as your boyfriend not as a work colleague” Spencer at this point had pulled the car over so he could fully face you. 

You looked at him this time and you could feel some tears welling up in your eyes but you blinked them away. 

“You remember how when we first started dating I told you my parents were murdered when I was six” he nodded in response. “Well before I was taken and put into foster care, I lived here in Lawrence...this is where my parents were murdered” you could feel on your cheeks that a couple of tears had fallen from your eyes, you had never told Spencer where you were born because every time you thought about it the pain was brought back. 

“Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry” he leaned over to give you a hug which you accepted. You pulled away from each other after a minute or two knowing you had somewhere to be but Spencer held your hand the whole was there. 

Once arrived you both let go of each other’s hand but Spencer kept one hand on the small of your back which brought comfort to you. You approached the officer that was there to meet you and Spencer. 

“Officer Bailey?” you asked the man as he turned around. He smiled and offered you and Spencer a hand to shake. “I’m SSA Y/L/N and this is Dr.Spencer Reid” you smiled back at him. 

“Nice to meet you both, so over here is where the body was found well parts of the body” you followed the officer as you walked over to the spot where the body had been by the trees. “The killer has hung the victim from that branch up there and the after the victim was dead the killer cut them down and then cut the body into pieces” you and reid talked with the officer a little bit longer before you explored the crime scene. 

You circled the tree once and found along the side some black substance. You put on a glove and ran your finger along it to examine it and something in you felt off almost like you had seen something like this before. You almost jumped out of your skin when Spencer appeared around the corner he smiled at you laughing slightly that he has scared you. 

“Hey Hotch called, he said he wants us back to the station everyone is gathering there” you nodded your head and took off the glove shoving it in your pocket. “Find something?” you looked down at your pocket and back at Reid. 

“No just some sap off the tree” you started to walk back to the SUV with Spencer in tow. The ride back to the station was quiet but it was nice, you again held Spencer’s hand all the way to the station. When you arrived Morgan and Rossi were already there and the team had gathered in a separate room from the main area. 

“Hey guys find anything interesting?” you asked as you and Reid stepped into the room. 

“Derek and Rossi couldn’t find the boyfriend, he’s gone” you looked from Hotch to Rossi and Morgan waiting for and example. 

“We checked his home, his work and we even got Garcia to try and ping his phone it was no use” everyone then had their input about where he might be, who might know where he is but there was only one thing on your mind but you couldn’t talk about it with your team. So you just asked one question you knew they could answer. 

“How old was the boyfriend again?” you looked up and met JJ’s eyes. 

“Uh Twenty-Eight” you shook your head acknowledging her answer. 

After about two more hours everyone was starting to feel the tiredness set in and Hotch decided that we would go back to the hotel and continue this tomorrow. Once at the hotel everyone said goodnight to one another and they headed to their rooms. You and Reid were sharing a room same with JJ and Emily, Rossi , Hotch and Morgan had gotten the two bed bedroom and were sharing that space. 

Once you and Reid were settled in your room you slipped on a pair of comfy shoes and grabbed the ice bucket off the table by the door. “I’m just running out to get ice, need anything?” you asked before leaving.

“No i’m okay thanks for asking” Reid smiled at you which you reciprocated back before leaving the room. After you had shut the door you quickly made your way to the ice room shutting and locking the door once you were inside. You pulled out your phone and scrolled through your contactes until you found the name you were looking for and you pressed dial. 

After what felt like eternity someone picked up.

“Hello” a gruff voice said from the line. The voice stunned you for a second leaving you with no response. “Look this phone isn’t for prank calls so never call again good-“ you spoke up before the man could hang up on you. 

“Dean wait i-it’s me it’s Y/N, I need your help”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter new exciting things! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story!

**Author's Note:**

> And first chapter of the book complete. More coming soon!


End file.
